The Fire Burning in the Rain
by ShayAz
Summary: Advanceshipping May and her family move to Fortree, the most rain-ridden town in Hoenn, as her Dad has taken up the position of Gym Leader there. When she goes to the school, things take a Supernatural Twist. AshXMay Twilight Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This story is a chaptered one and is a crossover between Twilight and Pokemon. This is Advanceshipping, a.k.a MayXAsh, so I hope you enjoy.

Also, there are differences in how the world works in this. Instead of leaving on a pokémon journey when you turn 10, you only receive your first pokémon. You are allowed to begin a pokémon journey when you hit 18, when you finish school. So the characters in this are still in school, albeit a high grade of school (which I am yet to hit myself so don't bash me too much on the school system in this story.)

Well, I hope you enjoy this story, I enjoy writing it.

Before I forget, too. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, for that belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own the characters in it. Also, I do not own Pokémon, that is owned by 4Kids, who I do not really like. This story on the other hand, I do own, so no distribution, or I'll have to kick your ass XD

_**Chapter 1**_

Rain.

I hate the rain.

It reminds me of Him.

My family and I are moving…again.

But to Fortree!

Fortree is Hoenn's rain capital. In Fortree, it rains most of the year. In fact, a day where the Sun is even visible is somewhat rare.

And me, a person who absolutely despises the rain, is moving there. It's unbelievable, but my parents don't take any notice of my protests. Even though my Dad was a Gym Leader in our old town, we still move out here so he can be Gym Leader at ANOTHER gym.

Honestly, I don't know what goes through their heads sometimes.

Well, at least we won't be staying in the tree houses. We'll be staying in a normal area of town, where the houses foundations of the houses are attached to the ground. At least that will make life a little bit easier.

A tear rolled down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice, and I went back to thinking about him.

Oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is May Maple, I'm seventeen and I live in a family of four.

This family of mine truly didn't understand me. My Dad, Norman, nice as he is, knows absolutely nothing about me as he is always battling in his precious gym, so he rarely spends his time with the rest of his family, so he doesn't know us as well as he could.

My Mom, Caroline, tries harder, but she just doesn't get me. She is obsessed with dressing me up in pretty dresses, though if she knew me, she would know that I hate dressing up, and that I will only do it for very special occasions.

Max, my younger brother honest to God, he lives to annoy me. He never stops with his 'witty' remarks. Ugh, I could just rip his head off sometimes. If only I wasn't such a klutz, I might be able to do that. And the thing that really gets to me is that my parents always compare me next to him. He is an absolute nerd who spends a good deal of time at home studying for the next big test instead of hanging out with his friends. I just can't believe him sometimes.

"Are we there yet?" I heard Max chime for the billionth time this trip, making both Mom and Dad sigh simultaneously and snapping me out of deep thought mode.

"No, Max, we still have about another thirty minutes of driving left.

"But I'm bored," the boy whined, a small glint in his eyes.

Both parents sighed again. "Fine, Max, you can play on your little gameboy thing the rest of the way."

"Yes!" the boy called exuberantly and he ripped a small black device from his pocket, "But it's called a DS. Honestly, I thought you guys knew better."

Neither parents responded to his taunts and Max pouted at the lack of response for his remark. But his eyes quickly glazed over as the DS gained complete control over his being.

I returned my eyes to the outside, watching aimlessly without seeing, as I was thinking about him.

* * *

I fell onto my bed, awfully tired after the long car trip from Petalburg to Fortree. I looked towards the few boxes containing my valuables that lay together in the corner of my new room.

I looked to my five pokéballs that rested on the dresser that adorned the eastern side of the room. Sighing, I fell contentedly backwards so that my head rested peacefully on the pillow, and within seconds I fell into a slumber.

* * *

_I collapsed to my knees as I watched the villa in front of me burst into flames. Within seconds, the fire had reached the level of an inferno, and thick black smoke drifted off into the stormy night sky._

_A harmony of screams reverberated from within the house, and I knew I was helpless to do anything about it. I watched on as the house in which He lived in smouldered, the foundations cracking beneath the strength of the blaze._

_Water poured from the skies, but it could not penetrate the layer of heat that radiated from the blaze, so it was unable to help contain the inferno._

_A lone tear found its way down my cheek mixed in the condensation on my face, as my wide eyes gazed upon the brilliance of the fire. Sirens could be heard far into the distance, speeding towards the scene, but I knew they would not make it in time to save the family._

_I grappled with two pokéballs that were on my belt, quickly releasing their tenants. A fowl pokémon, Combusken, appeared out of one, and a small turtle, Squirtle, emerged from the other._

_I attempted to tell them what to do, but no words seemed to come out. I clutched at my throat, thinking something was wrong, but the two creatures seemed to know what to do, and quickly, silent in their work._

_Soon enough, all the sounds around me were drowned out bar the gut-wrenching screams that were emitting from inside. Even with the arrival of the fire brigade, no sounds seemed to penetrate my ear drums._

_A pair of strong arms lifted me from behind, and I struggled against the firm grip, screaming at him in my seemingly silent voice to let me go, but I knew that there was no hope. I saw my two pokémon being pulled away in a similar fashion by two large Blastoise, while a platoon of other water-pokémon and fire-fighters all battled against the raging inferno._

_I was pulled behind one of the firetrucks and an oxygen mask was pulled over my face. I screamed at them that I didn't need it, and they seemed to hear it, but paid no heed to my words._

_Finally, the screeches of pain that were coming from the house ended, one by one. When the last voice grinded to a halt, my eyes grew wide, allowing more tears to stream down my face. Hearing returned, and now the sounds of the fireman who was tending to me could be heard, his voice filled with concern._

_My seemed to freeze in time as the realisation of what had happened hit me._

_My boyfriend._

_He was dead._

_My eyes were waterfalls now, and pulled my head in close to the fireman, who was taken aback, but tried to soothe my sobbing cries._

_My surroundings suddenly disappeared into a swirl of darkness, a void engulfing me._

_A floating sensation numbed my body, and in front of me, his face could be seen, brightening the dark with a brilliant radiance._

_His light green hair shone with the aura that surrounded his face, and blew as if there was a wind whipping it up. His eyes sparkled, the chartreuse colouring catching an invisible light which danced vibrantly in his eyes. His pale face had a joyful smirk on it that accompanied his eyes beautifully, and sparked fond memories in May's heart._

_Slowly but surely, the radiant aura that surrounded him melted into the surrounding darkness, taking his face with it. The last visible part of him was his chartreuse eyes. But they were no longer sparkling, but had taken on a duller colour that shone through with sorrow._

_I reached out my hands in protest, my eyes renewing their waterfall over my now puffy red eyes. I screamed his name out after him, as if hoping that I might catch his attention._

"_DREW!!"_

I sat straight up in her bed, a small squeak emitting from my lips. A film of sweat had covered my body, making my clothes stick to my skin in an uncomfortable way.

Why did I have that dream? Augh, I miss him so much. Why did he have to die? I want him to be back here, so then maybe my life wouldn't be so miserable.

A few tears had escaped down from my eyes during the time that the dream sequence had taken place, and I quickly wiped them off of my face with my index finger.

I glanced towards my left wrist, which had a small watch clasped around it. The small analogue pointed towards the directions that showed that the time was 3:17am.

Groaning sullenly, I fell back onto my pillow in hopes of falling asleep again.

No such luck.

My wet and sticky clothes made sleeping in the bed impossible, so I pulled back the covers and quietly pulled myself off the bed. Walking over to the box that was labelled clothes, I reached in and pulled myself out a nightgown (I had gone to bed fully clothed minus the shoes) and headed down to the bathroom silently.

Reaching the bathroom, I grabbed a towel out of the in the corner of the room and shut the door behind me. I prepared myself for the day ahead, and crossed my fingers in hope that no-one would wake up.

* * *

"Mom, why won't you let me get a car?" I asked him in a whining voice. Caroline was taking me to school, and we were arguing over the issue of getting a new car.

"Because we don't want to spend perfectly good money on you when either of us can just drive you to the places you need to go," Caroline answered quite happily, keeping her eyes fixed on the road.

"But I have a drivers licence, and I WANT to drive around the place. So why won't you let me buy a car?!" Aimee complained, her face set in a pout.

"There are no buts about it, missy. You are not getting a car with our money." Caroline pulled into the front of the school.

"Can I buy it with my own money?" I asked hopefully as I opened the door and climbed out of the car. I leaned back in, "I'll pay for everything, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Fine, now go away," Caroline told the girl with a grin on her face. I smiled back and shut the door. Grabbing my bag from the back of the car, I took a deep breath and walked into the school.

I looked up to the skies. Overcast, I thought to myself as I examined the grey clouds in the sky above me.

I saw a battle going on with a crowd of on-lookers. I slowly walked over there, watching the battlers intensely. One side had a Swampert out, and was ordering it calmly, while the other was using an Alakazam, but without too much luck.

"Alakazam, use Psychic and bring that Swampert down!" The boy who was using the Alakazam ordered. The pokémon obeyed quickly and closed its eyes in concentration.

"Swampert, use a Hydro Pump quickly," the other boy commanded calmly, and the mud-fish pokémon released a blast of water that smashed into the Psychic pokémon, knocking it out.

One side of spectators let out cries of victory, while the other group sulked.

The boy who won walked up to his fallen opponent and held out his hand.

"Cough it up." The boy who lost handed the other boy five bucks, recalled his pokémon and ran off, probably to heal it.

Remembering I had to get to the administration office, I decided to get someone to show me. I ran up to one of the boys from the winning side and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, a massive grin still on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked loudly. He obviously hadn't brushed his teeth in a little while, so his breath was horrible.

"Uh, could you show me to the administration office," I breathed in again and remembered his breath, "Or maybe someone else, I need to get something."

"Sure," he answered, his grin widening still, until another hand tapped him on the shoulder, and his grin shrunk.

"I will take the lovely young lady to the administration office." It was the boy with the Swampert, who was still out of his pokéball, "If you don't mind Stuart."

I blushed at his words and the boy obviously named Stuart just nodded. He gestured for me to follow him. We walked off together, his Swampert inbetween us.

"My name is Brendan," he told me politely, "What's yours?"

"I'm May," I answered, "I just moved here from Petalburg." He opened the door for me into the office.

"Petalburg? Really? I come from there too," Brendan said as he followed me through the door.

I walked over to the counter where a woman was tapping at the keys on a computer. "Ah, miss," I tried to get her attention.

"Yes?" she asked without turning her attention from the keyboard, "What do you want?"

"I'm the new student, so I need to pick up my timetable," I crossed my arms and leaned on the counter.

"May Maple? Ok," she stroked a few more keys and the printer in the corner sprung to life. While what was probably my timetable was printing, she grabbed a piece of paper that was a map of the school to me, "Here's the map, and the timetable will tell you where to go."

She grabbed the timetable out of the printer and handed it to me, "Now go away, I've got work to do."

"Uh, thanks." I backed off, and turned back to Brendan. He was smiling and holding the door open for me.

"Come on, let's get you to your first class."

* * *

And there you have it. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is the second chapter in this...fan-fiction. It isn't great, I know, but still, I'm learning. Still only in a character building stage, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

_**Chapter 2**_

Brendan showed me the way to my first class, Contest Techniques, and told me to meet him at lunch. He bade me farewell and continued to his own class. I went inside and found the teacher there preparing for class.

"Ah, sir?" I got his attention, and he adjusted his glasses to get a good look at me.

"Hmm, I haven't seen you before, would you happen to be the transfer student?" he asked gruffly, his voice strangely deep.

"Yes, that's me," I answered politely, "My name is May Maple."

"Hmm, Ok. Well, I am Mr. Byers, please wait outside so I can introduce you to the class and so you can see where the spare desks are."

I nodded and went back outside. The halls were swarming with people, but not as many as had been in Petalburg. The bell sprang to life, signalling the start of the first period. The halls were quickly deserted, and I was the only one still outside.

I heard the teacher talking, and he called for me to come in. I opened the door and went through, but I tripped over my own feet on the way and fell over. The teacher helped me up, but the class was laughing and my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Are you Ok, Miss Maple?" the teacher asked, his voice not sounding to concerned, as he was doing it in case someone may tell him off for not asking.

"I'm fine." I cursed myself for stumbling on my introduction. Oh well, can't win them all. The class settled down, so Mr. Byers introduced me.

"Ok, Class, this is May Maple, she was transferred here from Petalburg. Please make her feel welcome." Nervousness was the new emotion in me now as I went to take a seat. I found an empty desk and silently took my place, and so Mr. Byers began the lesson.

The girl next to me leaned across the isle between the rows and whispered to me, "Nice entrance," she chuckled to herself, "The name is Soledad Saori, you should sit with my group at lunch."

"Oh, I'm already meeting someone for lunch, I met him before school," I told her politely, hoping not to offend her, "A boy named Brendan."

"That's no problem at all," she answered quickly, "He sits with us at lunch anyway, so you can sit with us anyway."

"Oh, that's nice, I'll be there." I returned my attention to the board. I heard a quick 'Cool' come from Soledad, and then she returned her attention to the board as well.

* * *

Contest Techniques breezed past quickly, and soon I found myself in Battling. We were all put up against each other to battle, and the teacher would stroll around, commenting in the areas we were doing well in and the areas for improvement.

I was pitted against a boy called Julian and his Granbull. I was using my starter, Blaziken.

The teacher ordered the matches to start, and my opponent immediately ordered a Water Pulse.

The purple bulldog forced large rings of water from his mouth, one after the other.

"Blaziken, jump through them and go for a Double Sky Uppercut!" The large pokémon screeched a battle cry and leapt through the oncoming hoops of water, while both of his hands gained a bright white glow. He quickly reached the vulnerable Granbull and viciously slammed his right hand up into the bipedal dog's chin in a powerful uppercut, forcing Granbull into the air. He then brought his other arm round and smashed him again, forcing him higher into the air.

"Good Blaziken, now go for a Blaze Kick!" Screeching in agreement, Blaziken leaped up, his foot a blazing torch, somersaulted in the air and so that his flaming foot was brought down into the gut of the air-borne pokémon at the end of the flip.

Granbull rocketed downwards, hitting the ground hard but not slipping into unconsciousness on impact.

"Ok, Blaziken, let's finish 'im off with a good Brave Bird!" From his jump, Blaziken aimed himself downwards like a torpedo, a blue aura like that of a shuttle re-entering Earth's atmosphere surrounding his body beautifully.

Beak first, he slammed into the gut of the pokémon on the ground, easily knocking it into unconsciousness. Julian was speechless, as he had just been absolutely flogged.

I flicked my hair back cockily. If there was one thing I loved, it was leaving someone speechless after a battle.

"Good work, Miss Maple, I have a feeling you'll be a good student," the teacher, Mrs. Lynch, praised me happily, observing the handiwork of my battle. She cupped her hands around her mouth, "Ok everyone, it's time for a match switch. Return your pokémon and you'll be partnered off with someone else to battle against."

I returned Blaziken, praising him for a job well done and pulled another pokémon off my belt, prepping myself for the next match.

When I saw my mouth, my jaw dropped. He was absolutely stunning. Beautiful. Handsome.

Whatever word you wanted to use, he was it. His hair was raven black, in contrast to his pale skin. His eyes were a deep black, resembling the darkness of onyx. His frame was lean, but muscles were there as you could see their shape through the silk of the shirt under his jacket.

I strayed my eyes slightly to the right of his face, to see a Pikachu residing on his shoulder. It, like its master, was stunning. Its coat was vibrant and shiny, as if it was well looked after. Its cheeks crackled with electricity, but it didn't look the slightest bit angry.

He looked me over, smiled, and then took in a deep breath.

He immediately tensed all of the muscles in his body.

His eyes suddenly seemed to completely fill with malice, anger engulfing them. And it was all aimed at me.

I wondered why he looked so happy and content, but then suddenly changed to this creature that completely loathed me.

"Please release your pokémon," I heard the teacher call above the chatter of the class. I threw my pokéball out on reflex, which opened to reveal my large Venusaur, who quickly yawned and shook her ferns to help wake herself up.

The boy, no, man, in front of me just nodded his head forward. This obviously meant something as Pikachu obediently leaped off his shoulder, the sparks on his cheeks more violent than before.

"Ash, you used that pokémon last battle," the teacher scolded the man. Ash, I thought to myself, that's what his name is.

"Well he'll be fine, won't you buddy." I was taken aback yet again. His voice was like velvet, even with the edge of anger that was in his voice.

"Pika Pika!" The small mouse nodded his head vigourously, his eyes trained on Venusaur.

"Well, Ash, I say you can't use him, you have to use a different pokémon each time," the Mrs. Lynch scolded him again.

"Fine, come on back Pikachu," he called out in his melodic voice. Pikachu's sparks died down slightly, and he returned to his master's shoulder. The beautiful man pulled a pokéball off his belt.

I stared at it, bemused at the strange looking thing. It was almost completely black, with a line of red running around it and the small switch on its front. Three red dots also adorned the front of the ball. Two one the top, one on the bottom.

He swiftly threw it forward, and from it emerged a Blastoise, quickly flexing his cannons, then looked at his opponents.

I noticed something. Both Blastoise and Pikachu's eyes were the same shade of black as Ash's eyes. That's weird, I thought quickly, but I didn't have any more time.

"Blastoise, use Surf, Ice Beam and then Skull Bash," Ash ordered his pokémon quickly,

I was completely confused. What would come first?

Blastoise closed his eyes and water seemed to burst through cracks in the ground, and quickly formed into a wave that raced towards my Venusaur.

"Venusaur, just take it, it's a water move, so it won't do very much damage!" I told her, "It's the Ice Beam we have to watch out for!" She nodded in recognition and firmly planted her feet on the ground.

Before the wave managed to quite reach her, Blastoise released two Ice Beams, one from each cannon that struck the wave from behind, causing it to freeze over completely right in front of Venusaur.

I was confused again. Why did he do that?

"Venusaur, try and Razor Leaf through the ice," I called to my pokémon and she released scores of razor sharp leaves from her beck straight into the ice, but they hardly scratched it.

I realised I couldn't see Blastoise now, but I was wondering what the call for Skull Bash was for.

I didn't see it coming, quite literally.

Blastoise slammed straight through the think layer of ice head first, sending large chunks of ice straight at Venusaur, hurting her, then following suit as the ice as he hit her himself, sending the Grass-type hurtling backwards, completely unconscious.

It was my turn to be speechless.

It had been so perfectly flawless. I hadn't even been able to launch a move that even had a chance of hitting him. I recalled my fallen Venusaur, whispering sorry to her as I replaced her onto my belt.

Ash called his pokémon back into his ball, and I didn't even hear a word of thanks. I was rather disgusted by this individual who couldn't even praise his pokémon after their amazing efforts.

The bell rang at that precise moment, which was surprisingly convenient.

I headed off, I couldn't wait to see someone I could talk to.

* * *

At lunch, I managed to find my way to the cafeteria by myself without too much difficulty. I was quickly able to spot Brendan, who was as Soledad said, sitting with their group.

I bought my lunch quickly and headed to their table, zigzagging through the swarms of people that occupied the isles. When I got there Brendan gave me a big smile.

"Hey May, how nice of you to join us." Brendan seemed in an exuberant mood.

"Hey May," Soledad also said, and I quickly said hi to them both.

"May, allow me to introduce you to our friends," Brendan said. "This is Misty Waterflower," he gestured to the redhead next to him who waved at me, "That's Brock Pewter," he pointed to the other side of the table to where a spiky haired man sat who did a two-finger salute to me, "This is Gary," he gestured to the guy opposite Brock who just nodded in my direction, "And you seem to have already met Saori," he finished with Soledad who was next to me.

"Yeah, we met in Contest Techniques, first period," I answered his question and started eating my potato gems.

"How're you surviving so far May?" he questioned me happily, the grin on his face seeming to brighten my day.

"Oh, I'm not doing too bad," I answered in a half-lie, "My Venusaur is being treated at the moment though after a brutal defeat at the hands of a guy named Ash." I sighed.

"Hey, I wouldn't be too down," Soledad tried to cheer me up, "Ash kinda is the best battler in the school, and if only your Venusaur is being healed, that means that you won you're other match."

"Yeah, I did win my other match," I admitted, "It was against a guy called Julian and his Granbull. Blaziken and I completely dominated them!I clenched my fist in victory.

"Hey, that's pretty cool," Misty commented, "Julian isn't too bad a battler, he beat me."

"He didn't seem too hard to me, as I completely demolished him," I said cockily, but then swallowed my words as I saw Misty's reaction.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M A BAD BATTLER!!" She yelled at me unceremoniously, causing everyone in the eating hall to stare at her.

She blushed in embarrassment, then glared at me for an answer.

"I didn't say that at all," I tried to figure out a way through this predicament, "I'm just saying I learned from the best."

For some reason she calmed down at that remark, and life continued. I made a mental note not to piss off Misty, which was taken to heart from then on.

The school day passed quickly from then on, and I learned my way to navigate through the school quite well. At the end of the day, Brendan drove me home in his car, and I sighed when I remembered my predicament when it came to cars.

"I really want a car…"

* * *

Okay, there you have it.

Please review, it is greatly appreciated when you do. See you around guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Hope you are enjoying this story thus far. It truly is a joy to write, what, with it being my favourite book series meeting my favourite game/anime series. Since I had the time, I thought I might add the ages to this.

**May: 17**

**Ash: 17 (Technically, XD)**

**Max: 14**

**All of May's friends in her grade: 17**

Also, I won't be able to post any new chapters in the near future, due a horrible occurence of my computer breaking down  
Luckily, I have most of the data on the loaded onto the internet already, so no problem there. I just won't be able to get on to upload new chapters.

_**Chapter 3**_

_Lying on the floor, I didn't know where I was. Surrounded by concrete walls and columns, I couldn't recognise this foreign environment. A single fluorescent tube on the roof above my head let off the only light in the dark room._

_White lines were painted on the hard floor and I realised that I was in a car park. I tried to move my body, but I found that my limbs were entirely numb. It made me feel like a corpse.  
_

_A figure stepped out of the darkness, an evil smile spread across his face, purples bags under his eyes. His obsidian eyes were glued on me, malice causing them to turn icy, and a guttural snarl erupted from his gaping grin._

"_Ash…" I tried to utter, but only a barely audible whisper came out, though he still seemed to hear me as he growled again._

_In the blink of an eye, he was beside me, his lips brushing along my neck, my breath catching in my throat. His teeth barely scraped along my neck, easily cutting a line through my skin._

_I gasped, disbelief in my voice, when a voice seemed to echo through the car park, and Ash's face before me dissolved, the last thing my eyes seeing of him his maniacal grin._

"Miss Maple?!"

I blinked my eyes open to find the entire class' gaze firmly plastered on me. Mr. Gaul was staring at me intently, as if waiting for something.

"Yes, sir?" I asked him groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"The answer to the question please, Miss Maple?" He queried me, his left eye twitching uncontrollably.

"Uh…" I stuttered. I saw Brendan beside me trying to mouth something. I tried to work it out, then it clicked. "The answer is Steel, sir," I answered confidently.

"Correct." Mr. Gaul muttered grudgingly, "But Mr. Duncan," He turned his gaze to Brendan, "I would appreciate you didn't give her the answer to the question next time."

Brendan nodded nonchalantly and Mr. Gaul returned to teaching, and this time I valiantly stopped myself from nodding off like I had.

The past few nights, I had been plagued with these dreams, all with Ash doing much the same thing, but the location always varying. The reason for these dreams is truly unknown to me. Ash hasn't been to school for the past few days, in fact, I haven't seen him since that day he flogged my Venusaur.

The bell rang, and the class sprang into action, packing up and heading off to the next class. Mr. Gaul shouted a few last instructions for homework, but everyone including myself had left.

"May? Why have you been so tired the past few days?!" Brendan asked me as soon as we were in the hall.

"I haven't been able to get much sleep, that's all, Brendan. Don't worry about me."

He went to say something else, but he held his tongue and waved goodbye to me. "See you at lunch," he called out before jogging off to his class.

I headed off to my Battling class, my eyelids droopy and my head tilted towards the ground. I reached the door and bumped into a stationary figure. From the walking pace and the bump, I managed to find myself on the ground. I quickly uttered apologies and the man's hand wrapped up my own and pulled me to my feet.

I puzzled at the cold hands. "Thanks," I said with a smile, looking to his face. I froze.

It was Ash.

He smiled crookedly at me and bent down to pick up my books. "There you are," he said as he handed my books back to me, "May, isn't it?"

I looked into his eyes to find myself staring into a sea of gold, in contrast to the onyx his eyes had been coloured to last time I saw him.

"Uh…yeah," I managed to get out, "Why are your eyes gold? A few days ago they were black?"

Ash saw the confused look on my face and quickly answered, "Black? My eyes were never black." This confused me further. "You saw me from a distance, it must have just been a trick of the light," he continued, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I think we should go inside," I said simply, and he smiled again, his breath brushing over me and making me stagger. He had such a beautiful smell about him, it made it hard to think.

"After you," he gestured through the door he was holding open for me. All I could do was smile and walk through the door. Ash came in behind me, and I wondered how it looked to everyone else in the room.

In front, me, average in just about everyway, next to him, perfection in just about everyway I could think of. It was probably like comparing a villager to a god.

I sighed at the thought and went further into the class. I noticed that Ash seemed to be following me, and I wondered why. Why would he want to follow me?

Miss Lynch quickly entered the room, bringing in a cart of pokéballs behind her.

"Ok, class, today we will not be battling with your pokémon, but instead with these," she gestured to the pokéballs, "to test how good of a battler you really are."

The class went forward and picked two pokéballs each off the cart randomly. "Partner off," Miss Lynch told us, "And start battling with your rental pokémon."

Ash placed a cold hand on my shoulder, causing me to shiver, not that I realised that was because of his hand. He removed it instantly, and merely asked me. "May, would you like to be my partner," he asked in his velvet voice.

I nodded, not really knowing what he asked me, and followed him off to one of the areas in the massive gymnasium. I went first, throwing out my first pokémon, hoping for a good one. Out from the pokéball came a massive dragon of a shade of indigo with red wings. I gasped when I realised the pokémon that had emerged. It was a Salamence.

Ash smirked, "Looks like I have quite the opponent," he called to me and he threw his own pokéball, releasing his pokémon. I laughed when I saw what he had.

Standing in its place on his side of the field was a small pokémon black pokémon covered in what seemed to be an orange cloak.

"This will be funny," I laughed at him as I saw the shy pokémon retreat further into his cloak, "You think you can beat a Salamence with that, than you will be sorely mistaken."

Ash smirked, at retorted, "It's not size that matters in battling, May, remember that."

"Whatever, let's just get started already. Salamence, let's get this over and done with quickly. Use Fire Blast!"

Salamence roared loudly and released a powerful jet of flame straight towards the cowering Snorunt. But strangely, the cloaked pokémon seemed to get a surge of courage and quickly and easily dodged out of the way of the flames and launched a powerful Ice Beam at the stationary Salamence.

I gritted my teeth as Salamence was now frozen. "Melt the ice Salamence, then go for a Dragon Claw." The ice surrounding the dragon melted steadily, Salamence using the heat it can generate to rid itself of its frozen prison. The ice shattered as Salamence managed to extend its wings, and blue fire engulfed its fore claw as it dashed in for a Dragon Claw.

"Snorunt, use Protect," Ash ordered casually. The small ice-type created a green energy barrier around itself, protecting itself from the powerful attack created by the Dragon opponent, the claw simply bouncing off the energy shield.

I clenched my hands into tight fists, "Come on, Salamence, try a Dragonbreath!" Salamence breathed in deeply and forced out a stream of blue flames straight at the vulnerable Snorunt.

The cloaked pokémon suddenly multiplied, copies spreading around the great dragon, confusing it. "Don't let that trick stop you, Salamence, just get rid of them all with Dragonbreath."

Once again releasing the jet of vivid flames, Salamence turned in a circular motion, hitting all the Double Team copies of Snorunt with ease. After a quick movement, the dragon-type had eliminated all the copies, but hadn't found the real one, as it had not been in the ring.

I was getting frustrated now, but it was too late, as a massive gale of icy wind forced itself down onto the confused Salamence, grounding it, and knocking it unconscious.

"Oh that's just not fair," I muttered, pouting with my loss. Ash just flashed his crooked smile in my direction and I started swooning again. Wait! Why am I swooning over someone I've been having nightmares about the past few days?! Life's mysteries. But he's just so good looking, I thought dreamily.

I recalled the fainted dragon, converting it back into bright red energy that retracted into the orb in my hand. Ash did the same with Snorunt, and we returned the two pokémon to the cart and went back for Round Two.

"I'll beat you this time," I called out to him. I was sure the determination would be visible in my eyes; I could feel it burning through my body. I HAD to beat this guy. But I knew I wouldn't, he was just too good.

I grasped the second pokéball, hoping for a pokémon that I could be familiar with and released the pokémon inside. Forming before me was a large orange mouse, with a long thin tail tipped with a lightning bolt.

"A Raichu," I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "That sucks."

"Now May," Ash called to me from the other side of the field, "What did I just beat a Salamence with?" he asked, a slight bit of patronisation slipping into his beautiful voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, size doesn't matter," I grumbled in response to him, "Let's see what you got oh master of all things high and mighty." He grinned, dimples pressing through on his cheeks.

Gracefully throwing his second pokéball out, he laughed musically, his pristine white teeth showing through in his smile. What had emerged from the pokéball was a small yellow pokémon much like the one currently occupying his shoulder. Two main differences were present, the first being the sheen on the different coats of fur; Ash's Pikachu's coat was a more vivid yellow than the school's one, secondly was the tails; Ash's Pikachu's tail had a straight edge at the end, while the school's Pikachu had an indent.

I instantly registered the pokémon in front of me as a female. I chuckled momentarily, my thoughts whirring non-stop about a strategy that I could use. Coming up with nothing, I decided that I would go full-out.

"Raichu, let's start it with a bang," I called out to my awaiting comrade, "Go with a Thunderbolt!" The large mouse released a large stream of electric energy straight for the standing Pikachu, but the immobile Pikachu jumped out of the way of the bolt with a speedy Quick Attack.

"Raichu, counter the Quick Attack with an Iron Tail!" I commanded the large orange rodent. Its tail glowed vivid silver and with a twist, brought the thunderbolt tip crashing down towards the oncoming mouse.

Reflexes overtook the opposing mousse body and he easily leaped over the attack and slammed into Raichu with its own offence. Staggering back, Raichu ground its teeth together, and I tried to figure out a way to get around the opposing defence.

Without command, Pikachu blew off an array of powerful electrical attacks, Raichu nimbly dodging them. "Ok, Pikachu, let's finish it. Give them a Volt Tackle and Iron Tail combo!" Ash shot a crooked smile my way, and I became entranced in his gaze, and Raichu looked towards me quizzically, wondering why I wasn't giving him a command.

Pikachu, on the other hand, was completely in his element, as he rushed at full tilt at the immobile Raichu, an electrical aura crackling around her body, while her indented tail shone with a bright gold due to the electrical energy.

Raichu was obviously fed up with me, as he tried his own method of preventing the pokémon in front of him, as he launched a powerful Thunderbolt into the onrushing Pikachu. The electrical attack hit its mark, but did nothing to stop its target. At this point I had managed to snap out of my trance over Ash, but too late.

The yellow mouse had leaped into the air, spinning around like a ball with her golden tail sticking out awkwardly, and brought itself slamming down into the vulnerable Raichu.

The glowing tail struck Raichu's head strongly, and the electricity coursed through the metal-like limb straight into Raichu. Letting out a cry of pain as the power of each attack coursed through him.

I watched as my pokémon collapsed to the floor unconscious. I sighed unhappily. I just couldn't win.

I heard a quick 'Return' muttered from Ash and footsteps coming towards me. I looked up at him with discontent and scowled as I saw the smirk painted on his face.

"Don't start," I growled at him, trying my best to stare daggers at him, but to no avail as he continued to smile happily at me. I held up the pokéball and recalled the large rodent, praising it for a good job.

"Hey, don't think I came over here JUST to brag," he said mockingly, making me scowl again, "You actually did a pretty good job out there." He's mocking me again, I thought to myself, so I shot him yet another nasty glare. "I'm not trying to mock you," he quickly told me, I cocked my head to the side inquisitively like a dog. He knew I thought he was mocking me? "I'd have managed to knock just about anyone else out with ease, but you hung in there pretty well," he told me with as much encouragement as he could muster.

"Whatever," I just muttered to him and I quickly walked over to the cart where we originally picked the pokémon up from.

"Why don't join me for lunch, May?" he asked me politely as he flashed me yet another smile. How can I deny a smile like that?

"Fine, but if my friends," -I thought over the definition of friends when I remembered Misty- "Want me back at the table, that's where I'm going," I told him as firmly as my voice could manage.

"Deal," he grinned broadly, dimples pushing through on his cheeks.

I sighed contentedly as he trundled off casually, yet gracefully in the direction of the door, Pikachu still sitting on his shoulder. Right on the dot of him reaching the exit, the bell rang out through the school alerting everyone to the end of the period.

I quickly picked up my books and followed the sea of people towards the halls outside, when something odd struck me.

Ash had only ordered one command through both of those battles.

* * *

Brendan and I walked out of Gym together. He was babbling on about something but I wasn't listening. I was trying to figure out why Ash hadn't uttered a single command during the entire time we were battling.

I think Brendan switched subjects of his talking just before we reached the cafeteria, but naturally, I still wasn't listening. I saw Ash at a table with four other people sitting at it, each with a tray of food in front of them that they weren't eating.

I rubbed my eyes in disbelief when I saw them. All four were stunning, unbelievably beautiful. The first was a petite girl with short strawberry pink hair pulled back in two ponytails. She was had a massive grin on her face, but you could see that the people at surrounding tables gave them strange looks.

Next to her and with his arm placed casually over her shoulder was a tall man with hair that resembled flames. He was chatting animatedly with the girl who he had his arm around.

Across on the other side, next to Ash, were the other two. The first was the same height as Ash, his mauve hair falling down to his shoulders, his face hard and without laugh lines. The final one of the four was another girl. She looked more suited to life as a runway model than a schoolgirl.

She had navy blue hair that fell down just past her shoulders in two different sheets, one tied behind the other. She had a small flask that she was sipping out of slowly, then screwed that lid back on and placed it in her handbag that was sitting on the table.

The thing that I found odd was the similarities between the five – which includes Ash. Each of them had the same bright amber eyes and pale, albino skin.

"Brendan, Ash wanted to talk to me," I muttered to Brendan, who seemed to be taking on similarities of a Golden Retriever, "I'll come back over a little later."

I saw Ash cock his head right when I said his name, mutter something to the rest of his small group and walk over to an empty table with his untouched tray of food. Brendan nodded to me after I finished talking to him, his face taking on a look of surprise and then a pout, and he left me to walk over to our normal table.

Ash beckoned me to come over and join him, so after looking left and right, I headed over. Naturally, like the klutz I am, I managed to attract all the people's attention in the cafeteria by tripping in some spilled soda.

Hitting the ground with a thud, I found Ash to be instantly by my side, a mocking grin painted on his face, to help me up. Everybody else around us was muttering, gazes intently focused upon us. It seemed that they had never seen Ash do something nice like this for someone.

As he lifted me to my feet, he continued to hold my hand. That was when I noticed their temperature. I shuddered due to their cold, and when he realised this, he instantly let go.

I looked towards his group, to find a look of barely disguised disgust on their beautiful faces. Did they all have bloody mood swings like this? I thought to myself, They seemed so happy before.

Swiftly and gracefully, the raven-haired man pulled me to his solitary table and sat me down opposite him.

"I see that you know how to make an entrance, May," he quipped mockingly, "Do you do that often?" he gestured to the place where I had landed.

"Just because you're good looking won't stop me from knocking you out," I threatened casually, then leaned in and took the apple on his tray.

"And if you think that was a way of annoying me," –he nodded to the apple that I had now taken I bite out of –"You are sorely mistaken. I don't eat much."

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued to eat the apple.

"Ok, now that that is cleared up, I think we can get down to business," Ash leaned forward onto the table, his arms folded in front of him, revealing his surprisingly muscular arms.

I swallowed. "Ok, hotshot, I wanna know why you actually bother talking to me?" I glared at him, hoping for some sort of response.

He chuckled.

"Not the response I was hoping for," I muttered under my breath.

"I talk to you because I find you-," he pondered momentarily for the right word, "- Interesting."

"Well, what makes me so…_interesting_, to you?" I asked, sarcasm laden heavily on interesting.

"I'm different to most people here, and I have different…tastes. And you seem a particularly delightful taste to me," he answered me, a smile gracing his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You have a way of…dazzling people, and I would rather appreciate it if you didn't do it to me," the pale boy grinned again, and I had to keep myself in check to prevent from swooning over him.

He pouted, then his smile reappeared, "Whatever you say, May," he glanced briefly back at the table where the rest of my friends were, "I think Brendan wants you back, he's complaining about me."

I gave him a quizzical look, wondering how in the world he could hear Brendan when Brendan was on the other side of the room.

"Umm, right…I'll head back over then. Goodbye, Mr. Ruriko." (Oh, and for those wondering how I know his last name where it hasn't been mentioned during this story, it's because Brendan has told me a few things about the Ruriko's during my time. Also, for those wondering why his name isn't Ketchum, you'll find out…eventually :D)

He waved casually, and I trotted away to join my table again, when I remembered something I'd forgotten to ask him, so I turned around.

And he was gone…

I looked around the cafeteria and found no signs of the strange man.

"Things about him just get creepier by the minute," I muttered as I sat down next to Brendan.

* * *

There we are. Please review. I've only got 1 review for this story so far, which is saddening. So don't hesitate to give me some advice if need be, or just tell me if you enjoyed it or hated it. Reviews are always loved when they are given to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Sorry about the lack of updates for everyone who actually bothers to read this story (I have absolutely zero confidence in myself :D) my computer isn't working, my data for the 5th chapter is lost and I was finding it hard to find a computer I could use to update this with the already written 4th chapter.  
So I hope you enjoy it.

_**Chapter 4**_

_The windows of my bedroom were rattling due to the massive winds outside, the sounds of thunder reverberating through the open. I was visibly shaking, not just from the freezing temperatures, but because I was scared of what was out to get me. The branches outside of my room gently tapped against my window, but in the darkness of night, I couldn't tell if it was just the tree, or something more sinister._

_Suddenly, I found Ash by my side, growling. But he wasn't aiming the growling at me, he was looking to the window, as if there was something outside, something that wanted in. His arms were wide in a defensive stance in front of me. Why was he risking his life for me?_

_The window smashed, and Ash was gone instantly, but the noises were reverberating into the room from the other side of my window, making it impossible to think about anything but what was going on outside._

_I heard one final shriek of what sounded like twisting metal, then the room around me swirled into blackness, and then reformed into the surrounding of a dark forest, condensation dripping from the canopy._

_I found myself completely and utterly alone, and that I was beginning to hyperventilate, the proximity of the trees seeming to close in around me, but I was wrapped up in a pair of powerful arms. Ash's hands rubbed soothing circles in my back. I relaxed all my quaking muscles at his cool touch and he lifted me to his height and brought his lips towards mine._

_The world around me swirled again, back to the dark abyss, then once again reformed, this time into the familiar surrounding of the underground car-park, the single fluorescent light tube once again flickering above my head._

_It was the same dream as last time. Ash emerged from the shadows, a maniacal smirk stretched unnaturally across his face, an evil glimmer rippling in his eyes. __Then, just like last time, he was at my side in seconds, his face next to my neck, his cheek brushing along my jugular vein. I struggled to escape from him, but my body lethargic, I couldn't even manage to move my leg._

_I was so obviously sedated, but still I struggled. Ash bared his teeth and dragged them ever so slowly right along the jugular, then he pulled his head up._

_All the signs of his former self were gone. His maniacal grin was pulled back into that famous crooked smile of his, those amber eyes sparkling in the electric light. He mouthed something, but I couldn't work out what it was. He did it again, but I feebly shook my head at the miscommunication._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered and I frowned._

_Then the pain set in._

_A fire burned through my neck and I screamed, my back arching because of the pain. He winced at my pain, but slowly, oh so slowly, my surroundings melted away for the last time, but the pain not subsiding._

_I clenched my teeth in agony, my knuckles turning white from the fists that I'd drawn them into. A voice reverberated through my head, calling to me._

"_May? May?! Wake up, May!"_

_My body was shaken by some external force; my head was spinning, a fire burning through my veins, now reaching down into my chest, engulfing my entire torso._

I forced my eyes open, and the pain disappeared in an instant, replaced by the feeling of vomit gushing up from my stomach, forcing itself out of my mouth and onto the floor of my room.

"Oh really, May, was that necessary?" Caroline muttered, observing the remnants of last night's dinner on the floor.

"Sorry, Mum," I said before falling back heavily onto my pillow. I could feel the heat pressing off my forehead, as if I was giving off an aura of warmth.

In seconds, I found a thermometer under my tongue and my mother tutting over the what the mercury said. "I'm afraid you won't be able to go to school today, honey," Mum said soothingly as she pulled out the glass and caressed my scalding forehead, "You have a horrible fever, and I think you might have something.

"Wait, Mum, I really want to go to school," I fought to sit up in the bed, eventually prevailing.

"Not when you're like that you're not," Caroline said sternly, and I shrunk back into the sheets, "I'll inform the school of your lacklustre state, so that no questions are asked."

"Yes, Mum," I said feebly. I wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"Good, so if you need anything, just call for me, and I'll drop everything and come running," Caroline gave me a big smile, then turned on her tail. I remained in my bed, my face in the biggest pout I could manage, but I knew Mum wouldn't care, even if she did see it, so I gave up.

"Lots more sleep today," I muttered before drifting into yet another slumber.

* * *

I awoke from a dreamless sleep, my forehead still burning. I looked outside to the overcast sky, always threatening to open up and drop its load of water on top of us.

"I see you're finally awake," I heard a musical voice float across the room towards me. I swear, I nearly had a heart attack then and there.

I just about screamed, but a cold hand covered my mouth, preventing any noise from leaving it.

"Now, now, your Mum still don't know I'm here," Ash said quietly, "Now do you want me to stay or not?" I nodded, still under his firm grip, "Then remember that we ought to keep it down," I nodded yet again, so he released his hand from my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I said, an edge bordering my voice, "Why aren't you at school?"

"I was at school, but I left," he answered simply, as if it didn't matter, "I guess I was just too sick." I stared coldly at him and he grinned at me. His eyes were dark today, gold bordering around the edges.

"Why do your eyes change colour?" I asked curiously, sidling up closer to him. His expression instantly turned hard and he faced away from me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered coldly, so coldly in fact it reminded me of the first day I met him.

"If you want to be like that, you may as well just leave," I retorted, just as coldly as he had, "Unless you want to tell me why your eyes change colour, it's your choice." I crossed my arms to show who had the higher ground.

He looked to me again, but his eyes seemed to plead with me, "Trust me on this, May, you don't want to know," his voice took on the same effect as his eyes, pleading with me desperately.

"Fine, I'll let it slide for today," Who could argue with that look? "But I want to know, sooner or later."

"I promise, I will tell you, but just wait till it's a more opportune time, please," Ash promised, "Now, getting off that topic," he clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "Are you craving anything?"

I pondered his offer for a while, then answered, "I'd love a cigarette." He raised an eyebrow, and I chuckled, "Joking, can I just get a Coke."

"Sure thing," he said smoothly, "You had me for a second there, I really hate smokers, the smoke makes me feel a little bit queasy."

"Well, now I have a method for getting rid of you, if the need ever arise," I taunted him and he chuckled. I knew that time would never come, but I decided to let it sink in as a joke.

"I'll see you in a tick," he waved before gracefully climbing out the window. I heard a thud on the ground, and so I knew he had jumped.

I decided to set about doing one of my essays, about the 'Mechanics of Individual Values.' I sighed before getting to work. I hope he'd get back soon.

* * *

"I must admit, it was quite enjoyable watching you sleep."

That was the first thing I heard when I woke up for the second time. I found the book I had been working on ground, sprawled out and slightly scrunched and disorderly. I moaned a complaint, the picked it up and dropped it on my bedside table.

"Why was it enjoyable watching me sleep?" I asked sullenly, yawning as I slowly picked myself up. It was much easier now, so I must be getting better.

"Oh, you know, reasons, this and that. There was something about an essay for school, Individual Values it was. Then there was a short bit about you killing your brother," he stopped there momentarily, obviously wondering about Why I had said that. "Then there was that last bit, where you muttered my name a few times and moaned in pleasure. Oh, and here's your coke." He chucked the can at me but I fumbled the catch. I swore then picked it up off the ground and popped the top. I remembered what we were talking about.

I whipped my eyes towards him in alarm. "I did _what_!" I exclaimed, "Was it embarrassing?!" I was jittery now; I didn't know what he was going to say.

He nodded, the smirk on his face mocking me.

A put my face in my hands and moaned. "I didn't, did I?" He snickered at my misery. "I'm gonna kill myself," I threatened, "If you tell anybody about me talking in my sleep."

He couldn't help but grin mockingly again, but he swore an oath on his mother's grave that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Time passed on as we talked about different subjects, but eventually, the subject wore back onto him, and his eyes.

As soon as we reached that topic, he froze up, so much in fact, it seemed like he stopped breathing.

"Please, Ash, I really want to know," I begged, but he remained unspeaking and unmoving.

"We've already talked about this today, May. Another time, at a more opportune moment." He laid it to rest there, and I knew that the conversation was over.

"I think you better be going, Ash," I said quietly, and he quickly agreed, out the window in a flash, but still going incredibly gracefully while he was at it.

I settled back down into my pillow gently and began thinking about possibilities for Ash's true identity.

Maybe he could be a superhero? With mood swings, nah.

Or a super villain? They have mood swings all the time. But they aren't as nice as Ash is.

I am so confused. What could he be? Maybe some kind of friendly monster, like a werewolf, since they are only evil in wolf form, or so I hear. But why would he have chaging eyes?

"Screw it," I muttered under my breath, "I'll work it out somehow."

So at that thought, I slipped back into unconsciousness, hoping for a completely dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day with the fever completely passed over, any need to throw up out the window. I quickly pulled myself out of bed, happy, for some reason unknown to me, to not be in bed anymore.

I tried to recall what day it was. Saturday. That's right, it's Saturday.

Then I remembered I didn't have Ash's number. I sighed in defeat. How am I meant to contact him if I can't ring him?

I trundled downstairs, attempting not to fall over. I'd decided to just stay at home and read, do assignments, and ponder over exactly what Ash is for the day. I knew that could surely keep me entertained for one day. Who knows what I was going to do tomorrow though.

I grabbed a bowl and pulled the cereal off the top of the fridge, pouring myself my breakfast. I heard Norman speaking with someone in the next room. Probably just Mum. I sat down at the table and began munching silently, when I heard the person he was talking to speak back with a very smooth and musical voice.

"Ash?" I said under my breath, and I quickly got out of my seat and wandered to the door of the next room and peered in. There he was, sitting plain as day, talking with my dad.

"Hello there, May," Norman said when he saw me enter through the door, "Feeling any better?"

"Hey dad, and yeah, I feel fine," I answered concisely. I was too busy looking at Ash, in all his glory, to be bothered to do a full answer.

"That's splendid news," Norman smiled broadly, "This nice young man, Ash, has offered to take you out for the day, so you aren't stuck indoors the entire day."

Ash had obviously sweet talked Dad.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, pretending to be interested in the conversation. I was still looking at Ash.

"He offered to take you to the mall, with one of his sisters," replied Norman happily. I put on the best smile I could muster, but I was sure there was a look of horror in my eyes. One of his sisters. I'd seen how they look at me, and he was actually taking me to the mall _with_ one of them.

"Uh…which one?" I questioned Ash, who had seen the look in my eyes, unlike Dad, the oblivious dimwit.

"Cassandra," he replied quickly, "She insisted that she take you and get you some proper clothes."

Today was going to be hell. We're going shopping. Wait, which one is Cassandra?

"Uh, Ash?" I enquired sheepishly, "Which one is Cassandra?"

A smirk played across his face. "The one with blue hair," Ash answered quite simply, but at that reply, my heart sank. How was I going to look next to her. She's the girl who looks somewhat similar to a runway model.

"Don't worry, May, I'm sure she won't bite."

I smiled and nodded as best I could. I couldn't help shake the feeling that there was a double meaning to that sentence.

* * *

We drove along so quickly I began to feel sick again.

"Slow down!" I gasped, and I heard the beautiful laughter of Ash and Cassandra in front of me. I had found out that, just like Ash, was stunning, not only in looks, but in every possible facet of her life.

Cassandra was driving, and I'd say she'd broken every single road rule by herself. Then there were the laws Ash had broken.

The speed we were going at was insane. Ash must have been a bit of a speed junkie too as he didn't care. Me, on the other hand. Well, I was splitting at the sides trying to keep my half a breakfast in my stomach.

"I'd like to get there quickly if you don't mind," Cassandra countered my order in her stunning soprano voice.

I was about to voice a comeback, but we had parked before I could. We were already at the mall.

"Now, shall we get going before Little Miss Sickie over there spills her Just Right everywhere."

Great, now she was taunting me.

Ash simply smiled at the joke and helped me out of the car. We entered the mall, the people around giving the Rurikos and myself a few strange looks.

"Ok!" Cassandra chirped, "Straight to Gucci!"

I immediately recognised the name and I shook my head. "That's just way too expensive, Cassandra, you can't buy me Gucci!"

"Oh don't worry about pricing, we have that covered completely." I continued shaking my head and started walking in the other direction. I felt her hand clasp around my arm and easily drag me in the direction of Gucci. She seemed almost as strong as Ash himself

"Hey! Put me back! Help me!" I called back to Ash. I looked back at him, only to see him laughing at my predicament. "Stupid pretty boy," I muttered so that no-one could hear me. I allowed myself to be dragged away by Cassandra, but I could swear I saw a smirk play across his face when I said those words.

I found myself in the store quicker than I expected, considering that I was being carried there by someone the same size as myself. I was set down on the ground and looked at my surrounding store.

This was going to be a very long day.

Hours passed, the bags of items continued coming and Cassandra continued to be bouncier than ever. Unexpectedly, she pulled me to the side, her dazzling grin larger than ever.

"I think that you might need to use the toilet, don't you?" the blunette chirped happily, her liquid gold eyes dancing with light, as if life couldn't get any better.

"I don-," I stopped mid-sentence. My bladder decided to make itself know. I did need to go to the toilet.

These people have to be psychics, I swear.

"To the toilets it is then," I conceded, "Lead the way, my liege," I added at the end in an attempt to mock this ever cheerful girl.

"She smiled at my attempt at an insult and dragged me along, bags and all to the toilet. During my short escapade to the cubicle, Cassandra fixed up faults in her make-up, not that she needed to, might I add.

Stepping out of the small, somehow claustrophobic box, I found Cassandra frozen to the spot, a small silver flask in her hand. She was holding it as if something precious depended on it and I stared at her expression in the mirror, slightly confused.

Ever so slightly, she turned to face me, her face pulled back into some face of horror. Then it pulled into a face that often haunted me in my sleep, the face that for some reason is always placed on Ash.

Why did she have that look?

Cassandra took a step towards me.

I compensated by taking a step back.

I noticed her eyes were pitch-black now. But they had been a brilliant shade of gold just a moment ago?!

Some form of comprehension dawned in me, and I knew what she was going to try to do.

She took yet another step forward, her foot cracking a tile somehow as she edged closer.

I reached down to my belt to prepare a pokéball, but a sense came over me, telling me that course was a lost cause.

I closed my eyes and waited for it to come. I knew it then, though I had no idea of the intentions behind it.

She was going to kill me.

* * *

  
Hope this was...entertaining, to say the least. Always have fun writing (not so much fun editing) so I hope you'll read more of this story later on in its life.  
Catch ya on the flipside.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Sorry about how long it is taking to update these, considering how short they are. But nevertheless, here is the next chapter.

**_Disclaimer: Thy does not owneth Twilight or Pokemon, as they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and 4Kids respectively. Thank you._**

**_Chapter 5_**

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the end to come. It never did.

The sound of ripping metal screeched into my ears and I could feel a cloud of debris spray over me. I opened one eye and squinted out. Part of the wall to the left of me had crumpled, leaving a gaping hole not quite deep enough to penetrate to the people on the other side. Floating dust particles from the smash were floating through the air, and I found the front side of my body white as chalk.

I brushed as much off as I could and quietly exited the room, hopefully before anyone noticed. But something had me stumped. In the short time that I had my eyes squinted shut, Cassandra had vanished. But I didn't have much time to think about this because as soon as I stepped out that door I was face-to-face with Ash.

His face appeared to be calm, but in his tinted eyes, a maelstrom of fury was visible. He seemed to know what had happened. We made eye contact and he nodded his head in the direction of the exit. We walked together, the silence tense and unforgiving for some reason.

On the escalator we stood facing each other. "I'm sorry, May," he whispered silently, his voice soothing my frayed nerves. He placed a hand under my chin and pulled a grim smile. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

I shook my head. She hadn't hurt me, but I knew full well she was intending too.

"Thank God," Ash moaned, "I don't know what would have happened if she had hurt you, or what I would of had to have done."

"Had to have done?" I queried. What did he mean by that.

"I guess I better tell you all about 'us' now," Ash muttered, and we walked through the sliding doors down into the carpark. Together, we headed towards the car we drove to the mall in.

"Now?"

"No, later," Ash answered, and I pouted. My life had just been threatened, but all I could think about was finding out exactly what Ash's dark secret was. The pallid white man chucked me the keys for the car and gestured for me to get into the driver's side door.

"Why am I driving?" I asked.

"Because I'm not coming with you. Don't worry, I'll pick the car up."

"But how will you get home?"

"Will you just go already!"

I was completely confused now. But for all I knew, he could live just down the road. Then a thought struck me.

"Where's Cassandra?" I blurted out.

"She nearly killed you, but for some reason, it's as if you just don't care." Ash muttered, his face still possessing that strange fury. "I'm staying behind to make sure she gets home...safely."

"Fine." I got into the car, started the engine and drove towards the exit. Ash watched me go the whole way.

A boy was across carpark, licking on a chocolate ice cream cone. He was staring at the strange figure that was Ash, completely motionless and staring off at the exit to the car park. The boy's gaze remained firmly upon that man. Then the man vanished into thin air.

The ice cream fell to the floor, leaving the sticky brown substance stuck to it. The boy stuttered what he had seen to his mother, but she simply dismissed it as an attempt to get attention. Little did she know...

* * *

I trudged into the house, my feet dragging along the floor and my arms sluggish against my side. As I started up the stairs I heard my Mum call up to me in her sweet voice. "May, honey, what are you doing home so early? And where's your boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend_?!

"He's _not _my boyfriend, Mum," I shouted at her. "I came home early because we encountered a bit of a problem, and Ash is, uh, making sure Cassandra is all right."

"Whatever you say, honey. I'll call you when dinner is ready, okay."

"Yes, Mum." And so I continued on my way up the stairs. When I got into my room, I found Blaziken lying outstretched on my bed. I looked down at his ball on my belt and sighed. No wonder I felt useless when Cassandra confronted me, Blaziken wasn't in his ball.

"Comfortable there?" I asked sarcastically and the fire type smiled as best as he could with his beak. "Come on, buddy, gerroff, I've had a long a trying day." Blaziken lethargically raised himself from his bed and I took his place, finding a comfortable position. Delcatty managed to release herself from her ball -a trick she learned when I first caught her, as a Skitty- and curled up next to me. I smiled, and we both fell asleep together. I wonder what Blaziken did after that?

* * *

_Blinding light surrounded me, forcing me to shield my eyes, heat coming from an invisible source was burning my skin. The pain was clouding my senses, pulling a shade of darkness over the white light. But my senses returned and the tones that were engulfing me vanished. I opened my eyes to find myself in a burning building. The destructive force of the fire was ripping apart the walls that surrounded me, forcing collapses all around._

_But this wasn't what held my attention. My focus rested upon the figure only metres in front of me._

_Drew._

_Tears pricked my eyes. The joy of seeing him, even inside of this burning building that threatened to cave in on itself and kill me, was to great. I sprinted to him, but he seemed to get further away with every step I took. He took step forward, and suddenly I found myself in his arms._

_The embrace felt so intimate, yet something felt so wrong. He was cold. Too cold._

_He felt like Ash._

_I looked up at him, and the shock stifled the sobs. His skin was pallid white. But he used to have tanned skin. I concentrated on his features, and found that he seemed to look somehow, more beautiful. But his eyes. They were the most frightening. Instead of the old shade of gentle chartreuse green, they had taken on the shade of blood._

_I tried to back away, but his arms lost all trace of their former gentleness and roughly held me in. I struggled and struggled, trying to escape from his iron grip, but he seemed to have gained some supernatural strength, and so I couldn't even make him budge._

_He began to pull tighter, forcing the air out of my lungs, and making me realise the amount of smoke the fire was creating. I gasped for breath, finding I couldn't find it. I looked back up to Drew, pleading with my eyes. But he just smiled maniacally. Where had I seen that smile before? I remembered the dream with Ash._

_Why was that same smirk on Drew?_

_The fire had caught onto Drew's clothes, but he took no notice, his focus remaining entirely on me. It spread up onto his face, and his skin began to break down into ash. The skin that wasn't burning melted away because of the heat, and his face became deformed and lifeless, except for those blood red eyes. They were unaffected, and they continued to drill holes into me with the intensity of their stare._

_The fire that had engulfed him seemed to be unable to spread to me, but the image of Drew burning in front of me was pain enough, and it permanently engravedthe image into my mind._

_The fire finally managed to destroy Drew, and the standing, blackened corpse crumbled to the ground, shattering into blackened dust. The pure horror of what had just unfolded began to eat away at my mind right then and there, and I collapsed to the ground, the fire around me still raging, yet for some reason not affecting me._

_Sobbing, the orange light given off by the sweltering fires faded away, and left me yet again in a black abyss, limbo between reality and the imagination gone wild. My conscious thoughts faded away from the world of dreams, and back into reality._

And so I woke up. Sweat had drenched my body, and I was visibly shaking from the exertion my mind had just experienced. Delcatty was still lying next to me, and so I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and tried valiantly to return to sleep. But the stress I had just felt was too much, and so I remained awake for the rest of the night, thinking about how Drew and his family must have died.

* * *

I was at the table eating breakfast at about 4:30 in the morning. I was never able to refind sleep, and so I came down earlier then even my Dad, who was a well known as an early riser. Ash must have come in the middle of the night, with a spare set of keys for his car, because it wasn't in the driveway, and I still had the set he gave me.

I heard Dad trudging down the stairs while I was watching an early morning music program on cable, and soon after he came into the living room.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, before yawning loudly.

"Couldn't sleep," I answered.

"We checked on you when you didn't come down for dinner. You were out like a light," Norman said, "So what do you mean you couldn't sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep during the middle of the night, obviously. I probably just went to bed to early, so I couldn't make my way through the entire night." I didn't want to worry him about the horrible nightmares.

"Okay. You're probably right, darling. Well, since you didn't have dinner last night, you're going to need an extra large breakfast. What do you say to some pancakes? I'll make them!"

I almost threw up at the thought. I remember last time Dad cooked. The kitchen was repainted for all the wrong reasons and in all the wrong ways. "I'll pass, Dad, I've already had some cereal."

"You're loss, darling," Norman shrugged, "I'm sure Max would love some." I laughed inwardly at Max's plight.

"Go for it, Dad. I'll be out here if you need me." Which will be almost definitely. But he won't ask for my help. He is _much _too proud-like most men- to ask for help.

"I won't need it, honey." There's my evidence.

He went into the kitchen.

A few hours later, after the firefighters had been and we had explained everything to them and we had cleaned up the destruction left by Dad, I decided I really needed to finish that essay about Individual Values. So, back into my room I went. I had unpackedall of my boxes, and everything Cassandra had bought me had disappeared with her, and so my room remained neat.

I sat myself down at the desk with what I had all ready written and chewed my pencil while thinking about what to write next.

"How about you write, 'I love Ash'?" A voice next to my ear suggested. I froze in my seat and the voice chuckled, the musical laughter ringing in my ears. "It's just me, May,"Ash said, and I finally relaxed.

"Why would I write something that's not true?"

"Why would you deny something that is true, because I know you like me?" I spun around, and Ash wasn't there. Confused, I walked over to the closed window, a feeling that there was something out there. I found myself looking directly at Ash, his face looking like the sculpted face of an angel.

He disappeared, seeming to vanish into thin air. I blinked. This was beginning to be too much. Am I going crazy?

"No, you're not going crazy," Ash's voice was right beside me again. I spun again, and he wasn't there. I looked out the window and almost had a heart attack. He was there. On the window sill!

"Going to let me in?" he asked, his musical voice soothing my frayed nerves slightly. I unlocked the window and he gracefullypulled himself inside, and quickly moved to the bed and laid himself down.

I sat on the end of the bed, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. How had he done all that stuff? And why could I hear him right next to me when he was outside?

"So, you want the explanation now, don't you?" he asked while inspecting his fingernails for dirt. There wasm't any, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't the point.

"Yes! Tell me everything! Right now! Don't skip a thing!" Enthusiastically, I moved into position to lie next to him and instinctively, I placed my head onto his shoulder. It felt like rock, but I didn't mind. I felt I could get used to it.

"Well, the thing is," -he paused- "I'm..."

* * *

There we have it, the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, because I'm pretty sure I enjoyed writing it.

Please review, as I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. I know this one was short, but hopefully the next one will be longer. See you guys around.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the new chapter. Longest one so far, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Mostly a long winded explanation for things, so it won't be a great chapter. But I gave some action at the end, so it won't be too boring.

Oh, and no dream sequences.

**_Chapter 6_**

"...a vampire."

My internal alarm systems went off, warning me, either this guy is really what he says, or he is ten kinds of crazy. But, instead of running away or screaming my head off, I remained there, with my head resting on his shoulder. So many questions sprang to mind. What about the fangs? Why was his body so incredibly hard? Why do his eyes change colour so frequently?

"Well, at least your mind reacted, even if your body didn't," he muttered, and I cocked my head in his direction, pulling my eyebrows in to make me look curious. "Oh, right," ASh said, "I forgot I was meant to be telling you things. Well, allow me to start.

"Us vampires are an ancient race. At the time that humans appeared on Earth, the vampires followed them almost immediately. As you probably worked out form the old style horror movies featuring Dracula and the like, we drink blood. It is our only source of nutrition. We can live without it, but the less we have it, the more we crave it, until it is at unbearable levels, and so we can't help but lash out and quench our 'thirst'." At this point he decided to check if I had managed to make much of reaction to his words, but seeing no visible signs of me being spooked, he sighed and continued. "Our pokemon receive the same gifts as we do. The theory goes, that when we are bitten, the bond between a pokemon and its trainer is also transformed, so that the pokemon itself becomes vampiric. It gets all the same gifts as we do, and we share the same thirst. If mine is 'quenched' then so is my pokemon's. Understand?" I nodded. "Good, now on to the good bit. We are abolutely brilliant creatures. We have unmatched strength, speed and brains, and our teeth are sharp enough to rip through the toughest of substances. Even our looks and our voice are astounding. And all these features are for our purpose in life. Attracting and killing humans. In fact, vampire-related deaths would be more common, if not for our sun problem."

"Do you die if you enter sunlight? Like in the movies?"

"We are immortal, so we can live forever, though that rarely ever happens. Due to the violent tendencies of our species, we kill each other more often than is probably necessary. But there is only one real way of killing us for certain. You could lop of our heads or cut is in half, and we'd pull ourselves together again...eventually. But the only way for us to truly die, is to be burned to ashes. Stepping into the sunlight would not kill us, no, stepping into the sun risks our exposure. One step into the UV light, and we sparkle like a disco ball. Exposure of our race is bad, because if vampires are discovered, the leaders of our race will send their minions to wipe out the population of vampires in a particular area.

"That's the reason my family chose this city as our haven. It rains almost every day. In fact, the sun rarely ever shows itself around here, and so we rarely ever have to fear that we may be exposed. And on those rare occasions that the sun is visible, we go hunting, allowing us to restore our ability to mingle within a human society. We, unlike the vast majority of our species -against all the strands of our beings- do not hunt humans. Although it is against our stereotypical image," -he chuckled at his joke- "we try to retain what little humanity that we have left, and try our best to preserve human life. Though, sometimes, that can be incredibly hard. For example, the first time I ever saw you. It took all my strength to stop me from killing every single person inside of that room before finally getting to you...and your blood." He stroked my cheek and brushed his lips along my neck. I shivered at his touch, and memories flooded back from my dreams. The carpark and its flickering lights, the forest and its claustrophobic feel, my room and the horrible metallic ringing screeching into my ears. All the different feelings flooded back, and strange ecstasy of the way his lips moved was held back only by the terror of what he might, and very well could, do.

"Don't worry, May, I won't bite. Well, I might, but you just smell so good." He inhaled deeply before sighing. I was terrified. "I'm messing with you, May, don't worry. Now, is there anything you'd like to know?"

Beating back the fear, I started out with some obvious ones.

"Do you have fangs?"

"Nope. But my normal teeth are razor sharp."

"Why are you so cold?"

"Everything that creates heat within humans are no longer needed within vampires, so they shut down, thus, no heat."

"Why is your body so hard?"

"Not sure. Vampires appear to have evolved that way, and the hardness of the flesh must have evolved as natural defence. Only select few things can cut through our flesh, for example, our teeth."

"Why are your eyes gold?"

"That's a good question. The colour in our eyes is, essentially, an indicator to how thirsty we are. The more vivid the colour, the less thirsty. The blacker the eyes, the more thirsty we are. So, for future reference, don't mess with us when we have black eyes."

"But when Cassandra was about to attack me, her eyes were perfectly golden. So why was she so intent on killing me?"

"Cassandra has less self-control then the rest of us. In fact, she has less self-control that almost all vampires out there. That flask she has contains reserves of animal blood, and she drinks from it continually through the day to prevent her from lashing out. She ran out in the bathroom, and even when she is at her least irritable, she still lashes out at people, in hope of blood. So, maybe you should stay out of the way of Cassandra when her flask is empty, okay."

I nodded in agreement. "What happened to Cassandra that day?"

"I made absolutely sure she didn't hurt you. The whole Cassandra disappearing thing was me getting her away from you."

"Well, thanks. And one last question. How do you become a vampire?"

"I don't want to answer that question, as I don't want you to get any ideas of becoming one of us. It isn't as nice as it seems, even with the bonus of immortality and eternal youth."

"Well, that answers all my questions. So I guess you better head off, because I have an essay to write."

He picked himself up from the bed and began climbing out the window, but he turned around. "There's one last thing you should know, May. Only vampires who hunt animals have gold eyes. The vampires that hunt humans' eyes are red. Blood red."

And he jumped out the window. And a the image of the red-eyed Drew standing inside that burning building entered my mind again. I just knew what he had become. Don't tell me how I knew, but I knew.

He was a vampire.

* * *

The next day, I decided to leave early so I could walk. I had a lot to mull over. Like how I was able to create the image of Drew as a vampire before I even knew vampires existed. And why Drew was a vampire.

"See ya, Mum," I called out as I walked out the door, but I couldn't hear the muffled response. I walked out the wooden gate and headed down the road, barely giving a thought to where my feet fell on the footpath. Not a good thing when you're a klutz like me.

I tripped, and I was sent sprawling, but a hand caught me. Cold to the touch, I knew who it was instantly.

"Why are you out in the middle of the day, Sunshine Boy?" I asked cryptically. He pointed to the sky, and I looked up.

It was overcast.

"Smart ass," I muttered before walking off at a brisk pace. He matched me easily.

"Need a lift?" He asked. Eh, may as well, I thought to myself. "To the car then!" he turned me around and pushed me in the other direction.

"Wait, I didn't say yes!" I struggled in his grip, but like that would work.

"True, but your mind said it." I stared at him. That was exactly what my mind said.

"You can read minds now?!" I practically shouted at him. He held a finger to my lips and continued to push me to his car.

"Tell you about it in the car," was his answer. Pout face, on. "Promise. Don't want to talk about it in the open, if you don't mind. We take the secrecy bit seriously you know."

"Fine," I promised nonchalantly. We walked in silence for a few minutes, before we reached his car. It wasn't the same car from the day before. This one was a sports car, the other one had been a SUV.

"New car?"

"Nope. Had it for a while. Just haven't driven it to school. The rest of the family took the SUV." I nodded in silence. These vamps must be loaded or something, because they can afford some good stuff. "Yeah, we are loaded. Seriously loaded to put it simply. And so we like to treat ourselves."

"Okay, out with the mind reading thing. It''s really getting on my nerves now, to be honest with you."

"Fine. There are a few more things about vampires you don't know, but they don't concern you. On rare occasions, vampires are granted gifts, either as forms of offence or defence, or for other means. I am one of the few who do have an ability, and mine has to do with the mind. I can read minds, as you've noticed, and I can project thoughts."

I raised an eyebrow and he grinned. "Like this," said that nagging little voice next to my ear.

"_That's _what that was! You have no idea how scary, not to say annoying, that was!" He grinned again, and I pouted again. He was already nearing the school. The car ran so smoothly, I could barely hear the engine running, even when he was smashing the speed limit.

"Well, at least you'll know what it is next time a voice decides to nag you in your sleep." He pulled the car into a parking space, was out of his door and opening mine within the blink of an eye, quite literally. I snatched a quick glimpse around the front of the campus to make sure no-one was looking before pulling myself out of the expensive car. Ash closed the door behind me and I stealthily sneaked away from the expensive car. It was early, so there weren't very many people around, and I really didn't want to be seen near a car like that.

Might be good for my image. I like low profiles the best.

"And why might that be? Your dislike for a public image?" Ash asked, fairly sincerely, but with a slight hint of snideness cutting into his tone. He really enjoys picking on me.

"I find, that if I am identified as rich, or hanging out with rich people, I begin to get swarmed by randoms who I don't know. Being the daughter of a gym leader and all, I am fairly monitored, not that I want to be. So I go out of my way not to be spotted in some controversial situation. And you, my friend, could be easily mistaken for a rich model. So I'm trying to make photos hard for any lurking paparazzi, in case they cook up some half-baked idea of me going out with some rich, punk-ass model. You get?" I might have bent the truth a little, but the swarming bit was right at least. But I'm not really targeted my the paparazzi.

"Did you forget I read minds or something?" He asked as if I was stupid, "I heard that entire line of thought afterwards, so most of that was a lie. Secondly, why would you be monitored? You're not a celebrity. Thirdly, someone could easily click a photo of you right now, with me, your very own 'beautiful model'."

The nagging little voice became known again next to my left ear. _"I'm not sure on whether to take that as a compliment or not?"_

"Now, what's your real problem?" I sighed. This was going to take some getting used to.

"I purely just don't like attention. I can get freaked out if people start harrassing me. If anyone saw me climb out of a car like that," - I nodded in direction of the car behind us - "People would start to ask questions. And I really don't want that."

"Fair enough. Now why couldn't you just tell me that before? There must be a reason?"

I blushed in embarrassment. The reason flashed through my head, but I told him just to make sure he heard. "I didn't want to think of me as a wimp, or a pansy, or some other form of a weak person. So I told you a more plausible story, as lots of people are annoyed by the paparazzi."

"Is that all?!" He chuckled jollily and wrapped an arm around me. "You're hanging out with a vampire and you're worried that he might think your weak?! You are the _strangest_ person I have ever met!"

We were walking through the corridors at this point, but very few people were around. "I don't view as a vampire. I view you more as an incredibly beautiful guy who is used to the best, so I have got to be my best."

"So you think I'm shallow?" I shook my head vigourously, but he continued anyway. "Trust me, when you have been around as long as me, and known the people I've known, you are never shallow."

"That's probably true, but I've always viewed really good looking people as shallow, always looking for someone as good looking as them to make a perfect pair. I've known shallow people, and found the best thing to do is avoid them and be the best you can be while they're around, so they have nothing to pick on you about. Shallow people, at our-" I corrected myself, "_my _age, are usually bullies, unfortunately."

"I see what you mean. Well, don't worry, I'm not a bully, and I don't get angry unless you do something to piss me off, or if I have low blood pressure."

I giggled at the joke, but people began to flood into the hallways, so we diverted onto another topic as to avoid suspicion. "What have you got first period?" I asked him as we strolled at a leisurely pace towards my locker. We still had a while before the first lesson.

"First? I have Advanced Battling with the seniors." Ash answered.

"Advanced Battling witht the seniors!" I exclaimed, "You must have been toying with me?!"

"Just a little, I swear. And not at all with that Snorunt. I was battling a Salamence, and that's hard, even with an Ice pokemon." The vampire did a little crooked half-smile, to tone down my attitude a little.

I nodded, a little too incoherent due to his smile to talk yet. Ash had somehow managed to open my locker, which astounded me. "When did you learn my locker code?" I asked once I managed coherency again.

"Just then. I cracked the lock."

"Is there anything you can't do?!"

"Not that I know of." And he was gone.

I saw Saori trudging towards me, sighed, then prepared for my first class of the day.

* * *

Later that day, after being thoroughly interrogated by Saori on the new details of the relationship with the elusive Ash Ruriko, I found myself once again in the gym with Miss Lynch and the rest of my Battling class. I picked up my six pokemon from the rack and trundled over to the rest of my class, formed around the teacher.

"Okay class, today I will partner you up for you first battle. But the second battle you are allowed to choose your own partners to battle with." So Miss Lynch began to pair us off. I landed with a boy called Harrison Hazuki, as we were both considered to be two of the best in the class, the best being Ash, who was sitting on the sidelines, Miss Lynch deciding not to partner him up with anyone.

"Let's have a good match, okay," Harrison said, and I quickly agreed. We shook hands and took our positions on either side of the field. I decided to use my strongest, Blaziken, against Ash, and so I released Delcatty, as she'd had little use in school so far. Harrison, after examining my choice, decided on using his Houndoom.

"Come on, buddy. It's going to be tough, but we can pull through." Houndoom growled in acknowledgement. I felt no need to encourage Delcatty. She was licking herself, and though it may not seem like an orthodox method for one to psyche up, it seemed to work for her, and I felt no need to interrupt.

"Let's start off with a bang, Houndoom. Use a Flamethrower!" Houndoom leaned back, gathering the flames inside its belly, before letting out a roar and a jet of flames.

"Dodge and use Assist to counter, Delcatty!" I quickly ordered, and Delcatty, who had still been licking herself, rolled to the side before meowing and forcing an Aqua Jet, courtesy of Blastoise, off in the direction of Houndoom. Houndoom wasn't quite quick enough to dodge the powerful attack, and so was hit directly in its flank by the cat propelled by the water.

Down but not out, Houndoom took a little bit to get up. While the Houndoom was struggling slightly, Delcatty resumed her licking. This ticked Harrison off, as it seemed that Delcatty was being arrogant.

"Houndoom! Use Faint Attack!" Houndoom began to trot towards Delcatty, swaggering in its movements. Delcatty made no attempt to dodge, and Houndoom quickly lashed out at the large cat. His paw connected with thin air, and the copy flickered out of existence.

Yowling, the real Delcatty sprinted up from behind to Double Slap the confused hound with her tail. The horned pokemon was sent sprawling across the mat, but wouldn't stay down. Its now sluggish movements lost it the match though, as I called another Assist. This time, instead of an Aqua Jet, Delcatty used another of Blastoise's moves. Hydro Pump.

The massive jet of water struck the Houndoom critically, and it was knocked out almost instantly. Harrison smiled grimly before recalling the large hound, giving a few encouraging words. We shook hands again, Delcatty still outside her ball, licking herself some more. Harrison trudged off silently to give Houndoom to Miss Lynch so she could get him healed. Many battles were still going, so I went and sat next to Ash.

"Are you up for a battle?" I asked and snuggled up close to his marble-like frame. I saw a pair of eyes divert to us and I instantly gave us a little space.

"'Fraid not, May. I'm thought you should battle someone else, and since there are an odd number of people here today, someone needs to sit out, and I suppose that can be me."

I pulled my favourite pout face, but he countered me easily with a crooked half-smile, melting my heart. "Sure."

Crap. Did I just say that!

"'Fraid ya did," Ash answered my thought, and I growled at him. "People are finishing. Why don't you go and find yourself a partner to battle with." I growled again, before setting off. I saw a blue haired girl fairly close by, so I decided to ask her.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around at a million-miles-an-hour. "Yes?" she said in a chirpy high voice.

A little taken aback, I persevered. "Hi, I'm May. I was just wondering if you would like to battle in the next round?"

"I know who you are, silly. You're May Maple, and you're one of the very few people who have the guts to talk to Ash Ruriko. In fact, you're like, best friends, ya know? In fact, most people think you are dating, ya know? Are you dating? Why aren't you battling him this round?"

My head spinning a little, I answered. "He decided to sit out battling today, so I have to ask someone else to battle. So, do you want to battle or not?"

"Sure! I'd love to battle." And so the two of us, my curiousity in the girl spiking. She was strange, to say the least, but I guess I can get used to that.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name?" I said.

"Oh, the name's Dawn Taylor. I'm pretty much the gossip queen of the school. That's why I know who you are. You're like, the flavour of the month, or something like that. Biggest subject of gossip in this school at the moment, and you have been for a while."

"I see. That explains a lot." Especially the big mouth, I thought to myself. I heard Ash project laughter into my mind, and I snickered myself.

We shook hands, well, Dawn shook my hand all over the joint to be honest, and we went to the separate ends of the field. I released my pokemon first, Blaziken, my first pokemon.

She smiled at my choice and let out a large blue penguin, better known as Empoleon. I groaned. This was going to be hard.

I decided to get things going, and hopefully make some headway against the pokemon I knew was going to be a major problem. "Blaziken, try and get in for a Close Combat!" I ordered the fighting-type.

Dawn smiled at my simple strategy. "Empoleon, don't let that Blaziken get anywhere near you. Do whatever you can to stop it." While Blaziken was sprinting in to attempt to pummel the water bird, Empoleon let a Hydro Pump off. Blaziken narrowly dodged, but lost all momentum in doing so.

"Use Metal Claw, Empoleon!" The wing of the blue pokemon shone a brilliant steel colour, and it brought it swinging down upon Blaziken. The red pokemon managed to block the blow with its arms, but was forced to the ground.

I smiled. I had her exactly where I wanted her. "Blaziken, quickly use a Sky Uppercut, followed by a ThunderPunch!"

Blaziken pulled one of her arms out of the block she had made and forced it as it glowed blue into the gut of the penguin. Empoleon was launched into the air and the other claw of Blaziken began to glow a deep yellow and it crackled with electricity. Blaziken launched herself up after Empoleon, the powerful legs propelling through the air with startling speed.

The penguin quickly took measures into its own hands, quickly sending another Hydro Pump towards the approaching fowl pokemon. Blaziken couldn't dodge the stream and was hit by its full force. The red bird hit the ground with a sickening crunch, while Empoleon landed surprisingly gracefully for a penguin.

Blaziken had sustained major damage from the water attack, but was quickly up again due to her fighting spirit.

"Nice try, May. Nearly had me there with that combination," Dawn called out across the field.

"Great counter," I replied before returning my attention to the matters at hand. This was a hell of a match.

Both pokemon were panting heavily, Blaziken more heavily than Empoleon. "Use Ice Beam on the ground, Empoleon!" Dawn ordered the penguin, who quickly obeyed. It layered the field with a thick layer of slippery ice, including all around Blaziken. "Now use the ground as a slide, Empoleon, and use whatever attack you want!"

Not good, not good. It was a brilliant move, as it prevented me from moving, while it allowed Empoleon to move even faster. Ash's voice nagged at the back of my head. "_Hello. Melt the ice!"_

I am a moron sometimes. "Blaziken, direct Blaze Kick to the bottom of both your feet to help you move around!" My pokemon's feet burst into impossibly hot flames, allowing her to run around on the field.

"_Nice creativity there, May," _Ash projected into my mind, and I thought a thank you mentally.

"Nice counter, May. You're even tougher than I expected." Dawn said.

"Thank you, now watch why I am one of the best! Blaziken, direct ThunderPunch to both of your claws, get close to Empoleon and use it in conjunction with Close Combat!"

While using so many moves at once greatly tired Blaziken, the pokemon persevered, and ran after the sliding Empoleon, the Blaze Kicks on both feet melting through the ice as the fowl pokemon ran. Empoleon's inability to turn made life incredibly difficult for it, and Blaziken was quickly on it. Pounding away with both fists in a Close Combat move, each blow powered up significantly by the dual ThunderPunches. Unable to block the moves while on its belly, Empoleon was quickly overpowered and knocked out.

Dawn, seeing her best pokemon knocked out, reverted to one of my favourite ploys, the pout. But she cleared up quickly, recalling Empoleon and congratulating it on a great battle. Blaziken quickly fell unconscious due to the strain of the moves it had used, and I recalled her, thanking her multiple times for winning the battle.

Dawn and I shook hands and talked while we took the balls to the teacher so she could get them healed, and placed the rest of our pokemon onto the rack to be placed into storage until the end of the day.

I said goodbye to my new found friend and rival, and joined Ash on the sidelines. He was sitting, his eyes closed, non-breathing, and as still as a statue. I clapped loudly directly in front of his face, and he opened his eyes marginally, no surprise appearing on his face. "Well done," he said in congratulations, "that was a great battle. And that was very creative with the Blaze Kick strategy."

"I actually remembered I could thaw the ice when you told me, so I can't take all the credit."

"I suppose. Well, the bell will go in 3, 2, 1."

The bell rang.

"You truly are weird, you know that?" I asked Ash, and he grinned widely.

"Oh yeah, I know all right."

There you have it. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you later guys.


End file.
